mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Beruru's Fruits PtP Mafia: APPLE IS DOCTOR
Mod: beruru Players: Crilly, DD, gloomy, patashu, sotek, paranoid, prime, waterbottles, zatch Result: A scum-survivor win because the one person who could have turned the tide was afk, but it WOULD have been town win otherwise so idk crude event log: N0 sotek blocks PI, gloomymoron blocks sotek D1 DD snipes Zatch (cop), PI is lynched (doctor) N1 sotek blocks ???, gloomymoron blocks sotek D2 DD snipes Patashu, is one-shot grannied and killed instead (sniper), no lynch N2 sotek blocks ???, gloomymoron blocks sotek D3 crilly is lynched (godfather) N3 sotek blocks ???, gloomymoron blocks sotek D4 game auto-ends Day 1 4HEY EVERYONE, A QUICK HEADS UP: Acaully fuck it Take my spot 4ACTIONS HAPPEN IN REAL TIME 4SO THE FASTEST ONE TO SUBMIT THEIR ACTION GOES FIRST 4AND ALONG IN TURN 15 loool Okay BERURU DAY ACTIONS THE GAME?! 4YES 4YES IT IS 4lol decep ZTACH SHOULD REPLACE ME 4ok giving spot to zatch Sweet Ok bye everybody Bye bye kk L8r decep baibai! 4SO YOU ALL WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND OPEN YOUR BLOSSOMS AND GO YAAAY BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL FRUITS Hasta 4WELL, MOST OF YOU ARE FRUITS, ANYWAY 4And then you realize that some of the fruits around here 4smell kind of 4... rotten, you guess 02* Deceptive has quit IRC (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 4Rotten fruits must be eliminated to preserve the crop for harvest and sale~ 4And so the townfruits set off to find the rotten fruits. 4D1 start 15 so no one died? ok 15 livelist plz yeah, livelist is good. how aobut hm nvm Liiivelist 05 4Crilly, DD, gloomy, patashu, sotek, paranoid, prime, waterbottles, zatch hmm 15 ty crilly is first on the list. 06* Sotek votes Crilly. 06* Crilly votes DD 06* Patashu lynches Crilly 4with 9 alive it takes 5 to lynch 15 lol I love this reasoning :v Was that N0 no death or actual no death. 06* gloomyMoron votes Sotek 15 knowing beruru 15 mafia hasn't had a chance to kill yet tally fuck 05 5 1 Sotek 1 Crilly. 1 DD 1 Patashu 1 gloomyMoron 1 With 5 players alive, it takes 3.5 players to lynch. 15 and will today probably 05* Crilly votes patashu beru said it's DATG, yeah. 4put that votalbot away hrm also a bit wierd to follow a rv !reset that votalbot is wrong so yeah 4i can't read it yeah bad votalbot bad what in the world. 15 sorry not working votal bot :( 15 oh hey you're playing too 06* Patashu lynches soundlyParanoid Man you guys are moving too fast that's what she said go away votalbot you're not prime intellect at all. Too bad it's not the future, where we can have both flying cars and functioning votals bots 15 lol lol 15 one day in the future 15 where votalbots run votals No that's what I said, in that different context though Yes, vote the newbie. :P anyway. 15 what a glorious near future 15 yeah take that vote like a man paranoid 15 you are a Good Newbie 05 4Votals: Crilly (1) Sotek | DD (1) Crilly | Sotek (1) Gloomy | Patashu (1) Crilly | Paranoid (1) Patashu 15 hahah 06* Patashu unvotes 4with 9 alive it takes 5 to lynch The screen went black for me a couple times and then a punch of posts came up That should be a role 06* Sotek drums fingers as not much is happening. The Good Newbie 15 oh 15 remove crilly's vote for DD is bottles in game? bottles is in game, ok. ZATCH CAST A VOTE RIGHT NOW I'm in the game 4oh by the way, i'm kind of going against my own rules on this game :x TIME LIMIT: 10 min remaining But, it would be random! Zatch cast a spell! 15 woahey! Haha Vote on instincts man hmmmmmmmmmmmm. 4i have to sleep We got 10 minutes 4in like an hour Sleep is for the week *weka *weak Ugh 4hehehe! Spelling is for the intelligent. 06* soundlyParanoid lynches gloomyMoron hi gut read. lol hrm. 15 FOLLOW THE GUT COP Ha ha 06* Patashu lynches gloomyMOron 05* Sotek votes Patashu. yes the gut knows all. even when it doesn't. lol gut cop 05 still, patashu is boing boing right now, hmm. 05 patashu stop following 06* Patashu unvotes 15 okay I'm more accurate on "gut votes" but that's only after I've had a chance to 'read' someone. it looks fake stop advising scumbuddies in public kthx. :D 05 haha. Patashu why are you jumping everywhere? Seriously crilly 15 I'm so fucking bored 05 4Votals: Sotek (1) Gloomy | Patashu (2) Crilly, Sotek | Gloomy (1) Paranoid 15 I waited like an hour for this gmae to start 15 and it's d1 still 4yeah 15 so I'm pent up 4 8 MINUTES REMAINING Good lord chillax man 15 I CAN'T 15 GOING CRAZY HERE 15 WOOB WOOB WOOB WOOB WOOB 4Mod Note: Do something, goddamnit. Glooooomy XD Yes? 06* Patashu runs up the wall and across the ceiling and down the other wall 06* waterbottles does jumping jacks I don't know. I was wondering if you'd say something else informative if I said your name 4EVENT 4E-FUCKING-VENT what is it the E-VENT ??? 4SHUT UP IT'S DEATH TIME We have events in the irc? tally fuck is voting for . is voting for . With 2 players alive, it takes 2 players to lynch. (we have events in berugames, yes) 4AS YOU ALL TALK TO EACH OTHER BAD PRIME 4SUDDENLY, THE CANTALOUPE EXPLODES 4EVERYONE IS COVERED IN PULPY ORANGE 4IT'S REALLY GROSS so who's dead then (Shut up!) 4ZATCH'S REMAINS HOLD A MYSTERY TO TIME 4WHICH IS: WHY DOES A MELON HAVE A COP BADGE INSIDE IT ANYWAY 4EVERY NIGHT/DAY CYCLE HE COULD CHECK SOMEONE 4BUT NOW HE CAN'T, BECAUSE HE'S DEAD 4ALSO HE WAS TOWN 4continue, with 5 MINUTES REMAINING 15 lol holy shit 15 sniper is gosu Bad dayvig is bad ... wow What the heck just happened? Dayvig is unlikely, DD. 15 :< before town could do anything for him 4day actions: the game dayvig shot wrong 15 also 15 this is a beruru game so 15 mafia has a sniper it's DATG, maf has a sniper I'm sure. 15 99% sure or there could be a mafia daykill yeah Sniper? yeah maf daykiller Ohhh 15 okay so stops maf from NKing until he dies etc. 15 the tell was hmm... 15 that deceptive really didn't want to play 15 who's smart enough to pick up on a tell like that I was about to ask about role hunters. 4BECAUSE DECEP <3< BERU ... uh, you are, prime is. I guess I might be? 15 you flatter me sotek 15 <3 well you SAID it ;) Haha 15 I said it after the event therefore by definition etc. 15 I'm a really fucking good sleuth yeah but 15 aren't I hm 4 3 MINUTES REMAINING 15 I have the ability to roleread after someone dies ohgod no time. lol 15 QUICK 06* Patashu lynches PI Let's just vote for someone. 05 4Votals: Sotek (1) Gloomy | Patashu (2) Crilly, Sotek | Gloomy (1) Paranoid can we like lynch someone? It is bleedy bloody lynchy time 06* Sotek votes PI, yeah. argh no really don't :< i was roleblocked =/ Liar 15 oho oh that looks bad 15 well 15 there's probably at least one roleblocker since there was no kill 15 if no one ccs 06* gloomyMoron vote PI 15 LOL welp back to work on votalbot that looks like a CC to me. 06* Patashu unlynches 4Prime is at H-2 15 wait 15 no one else claims roleblocked right 4ok now What's H-2 mean? 4H-3 15 2 votes from hammer H is L How many to hammer 4 2 votes until hammer yeah fine Oh. Thanks but no hammering 06* Crilly votes prime Wait 4TWO MINUTES REMAINING 15 guys holy moley 15 if no one ccs roleblocked there's something fishy about this :( 15 he's probably not scum town drunks ... well, see. I was roleblocked. so. 15 oh okay 15 then There we go 06* Patashu votes PI 15 and if it's not PI it's sotek question mark? So, did Prime just slip and say he/she was mafia, because he/she was roleblocked? 15 well 4ONE MINUTE REMAINING 4H-1 Prime being roleblocked doesn't -> mafia. I think so. that's hammer 15 we can safely assume that beruru isn't going to make a hell of a lot of one role 15 so what I'm not sure though. 05 me+patashu sotek was roleblocked? is hammer 4it is? If I die Lynch Sotek 4OH THEN 4EVERYONE SHUT UP ok lol good job you win 4TOWN HAS THE WORST LUCK 4THE FUCKING WORST I SWEAR GODDAMN 4ALTHOUGH 4IT IS YOUR FAULT 4YOU KILLED THE APPLE 4AND NOW YOUR DOCTOR IS DEAD :| 4DO I REALLY NEED TO WRITE FLUFF FOR THIS? NO, I DON'T. 4apple a day keeps the doctor away, because the apple IS a doctor, see? hahaha. 15 ahaha 15 ha 15 . . ......... 4EXCUSE ME SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP 15 you didn't say N1 start 15 but ok 4oh really 15 yup 4oh i didn't 4.... well fuck, go to bed anyway 15 only seeds now ((Hey that's my line :<)) Day 2 4WELL... YOU ALL WAKE UP 4NOBODY HAS DIED, WHICH IS A GOOD THING I GUESS 4... humdedum. 4SOME OTHER THINGS HAPPENED TO OTHERS, BUT PEOPLE DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE 4D2 start 06* Patashu lynches Sotek nah. 15 should be obvious why I'm doing this! 15 really? 06* gloomyMoron votes Sotek 4HEY 4EVENT . 4E-FUCKING-VENT 4THIS IS WHAT IS KNOWN AS SCHADENFREUDE PIE 4BECAUSE INSTEAD OF THIS KILL GOING AS PLANNED 4THE KILLER DIES INSTEAD 15 OWN 15 FUCKING 15 ZONE !reset eureka Take it to #mspafiachat Prime 4DD WAS THE STRAWBERRY, EVERY DAY THE ROTTEN FRUITS COULD KILL AS THE SUN SHONE ON ITS VINES 4also tally fuck 4deadchat is #punchbowl IT WORKS :3 4CONTINUE 15 hey guys 15 one shot granny here 15 now I'm nilla ;D 4ALSO IT IS NO LONGER MYLO, FANCY THAT 15 no need to thank me Welp. everyone alive cast a vote for yourself to add yourself to the list 06* Patashu unvotes hmm. oh... nvm 15 I wonder if sotek is scum still I'm staying on Sotek that's bad play lol 06* Crilly lynches self I *was* roleblocked. anyways, it works! hooray this day again. 06* Crilly unlynches 15 anyone want to claim roleblocked today 15 besides sotek 15 assuming PI is a truth teller Impossible Sotek 15 we're aiming for two roleblocks I was role blocker I'm town Roleblock I blocked up N1 Or N0 wait i'm confuzzled if that's what we're calling it eh, gloomy? who did you block gloomy? Sotek why is it impossible for me to have been blocked? 4 10 MINUTES REMAINING Then i was blocked ... wut. trying to block Sotek again 15 mmmhmmmmmm so mafia hooker could try to frame sotek Crilly is scum. Calling it now. 15 Crilly, gloomy, patashu, sotek, paranoid, waterbottles 15 is livelist 15 btw not to mention you're not clear yourself I'm trying to decide. paranoid has been quiet. hmm. defended me? ... oh is talking 15 anyway bottles has been very quiet. 15 it sounds like there's only one scum left otherwise, hn. 15 bottles is always quiet 15 tho 15 I have no idea what mafia bottles is like 4 9 MINUTES REMAINING yeah that's true. actually ... on both counts, I think. beruru said it's no longer mylo 15 yup 15 so 05 Patashu.. math fail so we're looking at two scum. 15 wait I think? 15 if it's two scum in six people 4 8 MINUTES REMAINING 15 mislynch and get a daykill Did anyone die night 0? 15 scum would overrun 15 so it can't be two scum 15 therefore it's one scum 15 is this sound logic DD was the sniper, though? 15 yes 4THE DAYKILLER IS DEAD. 15 oh 15 so now it's an nk still sound though I think 15 so if it was two scum in six. mislynch, night kill, two scum in four, mafia win. so it's one scum if it's not mylo 15 OK prolly sniper and again hooker 15 one scum 05 !livelist Crilly, gloomy, patashu, sotek, paranoid, waterbottles mislynch, nk, at four. tally 03* Lymia_ has joined #mspafia fuck 05 Crilly, is voting for . gloomy, is voting for . patashu, is voting for . sotek, is voting for . paranoid, is voting for . waterbottles is voting for . With 6 players alive, it takes 4 players to lynch. doesn't sound likely that there is two town roleblockers except we just went from seven players to six 15 there's probably a maf roleblocker 4 7 MINUTES REMAINING i know it's what i was saying I'm still voting for Sotek. OH. 15 sotek could still be scum then I get it yeah has to be a maf roleblocker - town RB can totally hit town. but if gloomy was RBed why was I RBed?? fuck 05 Crilly, is voting for . gloomy, is voting for . patashu, is voting for . sotek, is voting for . paranoid, is voting for . waterbottles is voting for . With 6 players alive, it takes 4 players to lynch. I'm not getting off of him. that doesn't make any sense. and since gloomy is claiming blocked it's best to check him out 15 if gloomy roleblocked sotek n0 15 who roleblocked PI 15 who had no incentive to lie 15 obviously a scumblocker 15 hmmm not to mention, due to the rules of first in first served it makes no sense that both were blocked 4 6 MINUTES REMAINING 15 but you can't roleblock if roleblocked 15 right? yeah] 15 so sotek is clear? yep 15 OK 15 so 4if people well not entirely 4send in their actions so it would mean sotek isn't the scum blocker but he's mostly clear 4at the exact same time 15 one of crilly/waterbottles/soundlyparanoid and maybe gloomy is the scumblocker 4it is like how normal night actions work I was rb'd n0 and n1 both, so ... yeah. hmm. he could be scum and not a rb bottles is SUPER quiet. 15 oh are you saying it's possible just unlikely 15 imagine sotek is scumblocker 15 sotek scumblocks PI 15 gloomy townblocks sotek 15 both go through? 15 is that a possibility in your rulesetup 4if they happen at the same time 4this setup is a thing 4ALSO 02* Lymia has quit IRC (Ping timeout: 180 seconds) ALSO? Sotek. Is. Not. Clear. But fine whatever. 4 5 MINUTES REMAINING 06* gloomyMoron unvotes he's not clear 06* Sotek votes waterbottles. but if he blocked you and you blocked him 15 so we're back to you would of had to block at the same time 15 all I know is that the scumblocker isn't me LOL which is unlikely Not unlikely bottles is super quiet, all he did was ask one question, I think? it is it very is Why did DD die? Was there a Nexus? bottles hasn't been talking lately which ... I *think* I saw scumbottles do that. oh there we go 15 I was one shot granny another question. 15 DD targeted me 4 4 MINUTES REMAINING: ONLY ONE VOTE CAST granny is a role that kills those who target them. 15 granny means I kill DD instead 06* gloomyMoron votes Waterbottle 06* Crilly votes water I'm a girl then fine she, sorry. 15 okay wait 15 that's hammer -1 tally fuck 05 Crilly, is voting for . gloomy, is voting for . patashu, is voting for . sotek, is voting for . paranoid, is voting for . waterbottles is voting for . waterbottles. is voting for no one. gloomyMoron is voting for Waterbottle. With 8 players alive, it takes 5 players to lynch. 15 waterbottles I didn't get to explain myself at all? 15 either you're the scumblocker or not the scumblocker 15 if you are we want to lynch you 15 if you're not you need to help us find who it is you're not hammered yet. 15 you are still alive 4WITH 6 ALIVE IT IS 4 TO LYNCH 15 so plz talk Prime Effing #mspafiachat 4WATERBOTTLES IS AT H-1 I'm a third party survivor, and I thought I was onto something, but the chat moves too fast and I can't go that far back 15 hmm, ok 4Bottles (3) Sotek, Gloomy, Crilly ... third party survivor, hmm. 15 meta 06* Crilly unvotes actually Sorry. 4 3 MINUTES REMAINING 15 I doubt waterbottles is at the 'fakeclaim' stage yet 06* Patashu unvotes 06* Sotek unvotes. he's actually kinda best killed Yeah. 15 really? well if he joints with mafia he's a safe kill in that he could joint with maf 06* gloomyMoron unvotes She's she yeah sorry because he's literally a mafia traitor depending on what she chooses 15 nah 4TWO MINUTES REMAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15 waterbottles will vote with town 15 :) *she's literally a mafia traitor 4IF YOU DO NOT VOTE IN TWO MINUTES fine soundlyParanoid is quiet. 05* Crilly votes patashu might as well 15 crilly wtf 4THERE WILL BE A NL 15 I'm granny 06* Sotek votes soundlyParanoid 15 well oh yeah wait stupid me 15 proven to be one shot granny 06* Crilly unvotes 15 so don't vote me yeah crilly, yeah. that. 06* Patashu hmmms sorry i was just rling 15 haha that's ok 15 anyway ummmmm 05 pata was a maf target, or at least claims without cc, I think? 15 do we want to kill sotek 15 just in case 15 well I dunno and if you weren't clear,i would so be voting you :3 15 hahaha I do. 15 good thing I am then ;) DD is dead and was mafia. Who was the doctor? Zatch? 15 PI was doctor But I'll blindly follow. Whatever gets the game done so I can sleep. 4ONE MINUTE REMAINING 15 zatch was cop Prime was the doctor :< 06* Patashu votes Sotek Oh. Zatch was the sniped cop. 06* gloomyMoron votes Sotek 06* Crilly votes soundly who's playing? Oh the melon badge guy 05 me/crilly/soundly/gloomy/pata/bottles I think? 15 Crilly, gloomy, patashu, sotek, paranoid, waterbottles yeah that's six 4sotek has the most votes with 2 votes ah yes Soundly has 2 votes too. wait 4it is 4 to hammer 02* soundlyParanoid has quit IRC (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 4THIRTY SECONDS REMAIN OH COME ON ... and pinged out again, urgh. 15 both soundly and sotek have two votes 15 lol URGH 06* Crilly votes water It was tied 4AND and survivor-bottles isn't gonna vote anything 15 oop 4THAT'S but Never mind 4TIME 15 now sotek is ahead I don't know who to vote for! 4no lynch! 15 oh 15 ok 4EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP YOU WASTED YOUR DAY 15 :< 15 yes sir Day 3 4YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND NOBODY IS DEAD -AGAIN- 4... WAIT WHAT 4WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE 03* Lymia has joined #mspafia 4after the daykiller dies, the next night does not have a NK 4to prevent auto-overrun 4anyway 4DAWN OF THE THIRD DAY Blocked again. By Gloomy, I assume? 15 Crilly, gloomy, patashu, sotek, paranoid, waterbottles 4 12 MINUTES REMAINING 15 gloomy who'd ya block 06* gloomyMoron votes Sotek (use /me votes or /me lynches) For the 12th time 4NO PRIME 4FUCK OFF 15 LOL No one would have blocked if that daykill rule is in effect, right? lol sadmod ... eh, bottles? No, wait. 4bottles, it depends but paranoid is not on :v Sotek, what do you do. Because I'm not letting you do it. 4on when their action is sent in The roleblock would have been blocked? 4also 15 lol shit 4paranoid is not on 15 soundlyparanoid isn't evne here 15 ~wow~ ProfessorLizzard ah well are we going to just kill paranoid or replace? 4i do not know if this should be clarified or not 03* ChanServ sets mode: +o ProfessorLizzard I do not much! I am a vanilla. still get informed of blocks tho'. 4hey PL 4PL hey Yes? 15 PL should replace deceptive 15 errr 15 paranoid 4EVERYONE IS INFORMED OF THEIR BLOCKS WHETHER THEY WENT THROUGH OR NOT 15 ! 15 anyone else blockclaim? 4PL are you going to replace 15 waterbottles, crilly It is too morningness for me. Still catching up with everything. :| 15 have you ever been told you were blocked 15 in the night 4nooo PL nooooooooo 4it will be easy nope No. 15 okay thanks 15 ... 15 so I think either sotek or soundlydeceptive is the scumblocker 4well 15 do we lynch the guy who can't talk or the guy who can 4soundly isn't online :/ why are you so allied with gloomy 4hey PL hey PL hey 15 we're both cleared town 15 why wouldn't we be not clear in the slightest how exactly is gloomy clear? you are 15 hmmm but not gloomy 15 but 15 PI claimed blocked 15 right I mean he's claiming blocked and roleblocker. I'm not clear except that I've claimed Roleblocked and Roleblocker 15 he has no incentive to lie 15 so either there are two roleblockers or sotek is lieing Mafia hookers will be happy to claim town drunks 15 and now gloomy is claiming to block sotek every day Is SD going to get mod killed? 15 so both gloomy and sotek can't be scum at the same time *SP 15 therefore there are two roleblockers 06* beruru 4popcorn.gif 15 does anyone NOT follow 4HEY actually 4 8 MINUTES REMAINING both of them could be lying and both me mafia 4NOW IT'S 7 MINUTES REMAINING 15 no 15 if both were mafia You know what. 15 it would be declared mylo 06* gloomyMoron votes Crilly 4HEY 4WITH 6 ALIVE This notion lept into my head earlier Maybe we could ask for the exact wording of the block message? 4IT IS 4 TO LYNCH it's not impossible 4shhhh 15 hmm good idea When he sounded scummy 15 sotek, what's the FIRST half of the roleblock message 4roleblock messages are 4just 4YOU GOT ROLEBLOCKED 15 oh ok 15 hmm There have been multiple roleblock messages all variations on that. 15 oh so just 'whatever mod feels like' 15 hmmm 15 crilly 4the wording changes slightly depending on 15 what can you do 4yeah 15 haven't gotten a claim from u 15 (or soundly) "YOU GOT ROLEBLOCKED" "YOU GOT ROLEBLOCKED AGAIN" etc He claimed Nilla 02* Mirdini has quit IRC (Ping timeout: 180 seconds) yeah i haven't and i never claimed nilla 4... oh my god has everyone claimed @-@ just claimed haven't been roleblocked 15 SOTEK claimed nilla 4what the shit No. Sotek did 15 me/sotek/gloomy have claimed ah yes 15 oh and waterbottles and water bottles claimed 3rd party surv so okay fine yeah 15 it's soundly and crilly who haven't 4MOD NOTE: I HATE FAKECLAIMS AND REALCLAIMS AND JUST CLAIMS IN GENERAL 15 LOL 15 too bad 4soundly isn't even online 15 we're beating this endgame into pieces w/ a hammer Then kill him fine 4 5 MINUTES REMAINING i'm watcher 15 ok 15 ever find out anything? WHo've you been watching? yeah. Waternote: I hate claims too, but I had to! For the town! 15 hey crilly 15 can you watch me tonight please which is why i've been defending sotek, because no one has been blocking him at all 15 I bet I'll be killed becausae I'm the confirmedest townie 15 oh? 15 ... ? 15 wtf I thought Sotek was blocked one night ... wait what 15 so sotek claims blocked He was 15 but isn't getting blocked okay now I'm. 15 gloomy claims blocker 15 but isn't blocking sotek ... wut. 06* Patashu votes Crilly yeah that I don't even know. 06* Sotek votes Crilly 15 if someone is a liar 15 you lynch them 4 4 minutes remaining 15 Lynch All Liars 15 pretty simple 4crilly is at h-1 it's hammer isn't it :? 15 waterbottles 15 care to hammer? 4it is? 3 votes Paranoid counts even though he's not here with 5 people On Crilly? 6 people ahh yeah 15 gloomy/patash/sotek ah well 15 so survivor wins anyway hammer me 15 waterbottles 4WITH 6 ALIVE IT IS 4 TO LYNCH 06* waterbottles vote Crilly tally fuck 05 Crilly is voting for no one. gloomy is voting for no one. patashu is voting for Crilly. sotek is voting for Crilly. paranoid is voting for no one. waterbottles is voting for no one. gloomyMoron is voting for Crilly. 15 thx With 7 players alive, it takes 4.5 players to lynch. 4K 4HAMMER Why do I keep saying vote instead of votes 4CRILLY IS DEAD 4HE WAS THE GRAPES 4BECAUSE HE WAS TURNED INTO WINE... HE WAS THE GODFATHER 15 YES 4N3 start Day 4 15 ...woah 06* Patashu only seeds now I guess 4#punchbowl for the dead 4HEY PL 4ARE YOU THERE 4AFK GUY IS AFK 4well shit i'll replace him :3 4NO PRIME 4ANYWAY 4BECAUSE THE AFK GUY IS AFK 4THAT MEANS IT'S A 4SCUM-SURVIVOR JOINT WIN PARTY 4YAY What? yay bad claim leads to my win yay lol crilly. 4Waterbottles was the survivor 15 huh??? 15 but 15 town and 05 4Patashu was the one-shot granny 15 how did town NOT win should claimed tracker on you but eh 4Sotek was the scum~ he was a roleblocker with afk guy you can't vote him out yeah 4Paranoid was bulletproof 15 oh 4hi PL hi 15 that's retarded 15 :||||| I got my nk/block in on gloomy super-fast 15 what was gloomy then Prime, someone is complaining about your bot or something. Hahaha I was a KIWI! Orange yeah, it is. town earned that win. Roleblocker I was a TANGELO 4gloomy was a roleblocker 15 ok 15 so I was right in thinking there were two roleblockers 15 good 4orange and tangelo ProfessorLizzard: what 15 btw 4are the same thing 15 I would have lynched sotek today yeah I was a strawberry 4but not 4yeah 15 and finally I figured as much 15 uhhh 4should have been a town win 4but 15 me/waterbottles/gloomy 4fuck afk 15 is enough to lynch sotek 4like seriously what the shit yeah but I had an NK 15 so it could have been town win anyway 15 ah true ProfessorLizzard: what 4HEY and NKed gloomy. 4GLOOMY DIED IN THE NIGHT ^^ OH SHIZ Sorry I roleclaimed. For the record, I hate roleclaiming, but I didn't want to die, and I was actually rooting for the town despite not having to. By the way guys bottles, it is okay. <3 4you won and that's what counts~ 15 you did good waterbottles I still have no idea what a sniper is ;3 15 you hammered scum 4lol DD 15 and if town is winning you DO want to root for town ProfessorLizzard: what are you talking about =/ 4hey guys, i need a log for my logbook. anyone want to log it? 4for me please ;-; 15 if you upload the event log? !livelist PrimeIntellect >:| 4the what the rest of you are dead Alright guys Fun game 06* PrimeIntellect votes beruru G'night! I learned something tonight. 15 you know i should host a game (horribad at games, sorta alright at setups parently) I also don't know, Prime. 15 the list of roles and what happened each night...and day I learned that kiwis are apparently berries. 15 haha tally PrimeIntellect is voting for beruru. My world has been shattered Category:IRC